Hellspawn Series 4: Prior Claim
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Demon Killer. The two weeks since they made the deal have been a hell, in which Chloe just isn't getting any. Dean finally finds out about Sam's past with Chloe, and that they aren't the only ones who feel they have Prior Claim over the blonde.


Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural

Sequel to: Demon Killer

Written for my Paranormal25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt #14. Automatic Writing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

It'd begun two weeks ago, and Chloe hadn't noticed it at first, thinking she was just developing a nervous/annoyed tick or habit. Then again, it wouldn't have been that unbelievable considering that two weeks ago they'd forged the deal with the Demon Killer, and while Sam and Dean had once been brothers who fought 'evil' together...they apparently _really_ didn't get along. It was driving her insane to be stuck in the Impala with the two of them as they tried to track down Lilith and also a way to imprison her so that no one would be able to kill her and free Lucifer.

It probably wouldn't have bothered her so much if she was getting orgasms out of the deal, but ever since striking the pact with Sam she'd been horribly celibate.

It was as if the world didn't want Chloe Sullivan, Queen of Hell, to fuck.

Whenever she and Dean were together, alone, passions rising, breaths hot and skin sticky...Sam would interrupt with something 'important'.

Whenever Sam was feeding from her, desire and heat curling in their stomachs, whimpers escaping their lips...Dean would interrupt with something 'important'.

Never, in any of the situations described above, where the somethings 'important'!

Chloe had gotten so desperate she'd even tried seducing Dean while Sam was with them...but Dean had just growled and stopped her, eyes narrowed on his brother.

It was driving her insane!

_Had_ those two been lovers before?

Because it was getting _stupid_!

This whole situation was stupid!

They were stupid!

_She_ was stupid for letting it continue!

That was why she was fixing her hair in the mirror, eyeing her reflection in the mirror, when Sam and Dean entered the room...and froze.

She ignored them, sick and tired of both of them.

Instead, the blonde reached for her bottle of Midnight Poison and sprayed it on her neck and then in the valley of her breasts, which were propped up and on proud display. She wore a tight black dress, black boots, and her hair was up in a messy way, her only jewelry a upside-down cross pendant.

"You look..." Sam whispered.

"Where are you going?" Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Out. Alone." Chloe met their gaze in the mirror before turning to them with a cold expression on her face.

"I'm not allowing you to-." Dean began.

Chloe raised her palm at him, bright white light pushing him roughly against the wall. "_Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?"_ She snarled, sick and tired of this shit, her repressed horniness only making her bitchier. "I am your _Queen_ and I will do _whatever_ I want with _whoever_ I want_ whenever_ I want."

"I don't think so." Sam snarled, taking a menacing step towards her.

Her other hand rose at him, the power pushing him back as well, trapping him against the wall. "When are either of you going to get that you're not the bosses of me? Don't push me." She tightened her hold on them, pushing them higher up the wall. "Because if you _do_..._fuck_ this deal, this partnership. I'll go after Lilith _myself_."

She then strolled passed them out of the door, leaving them pinned to the walls.

That'd been half an hour ago, and she could still feel her power holding them.

Served them right.

Her gaze went to her right hand, eyes narrowing as once again it started to twitch.

This had been happening a while now.

She wondered if something was going wrong with her body.

It was probably the lack of sex that was at fault.

"Hey." A good-enough looking guy slid into the seat across from her. "What's a girl like you doing in a joint like this?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Waiting for a guy like you to ask a question like that."

He smirked. "Feisty." He leaned forwards. "I bet you're a little demon in bed."

She chuckled, a bit more genuine. "You have _no_ idea."

"My place is just a couple of blocks away." He offered.

Chloe just stood. "Lead the way."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"This is all _your_ fucking fault." Dean snarled, trying the hold still on them, but they were stuck fast to the wall.

Sam snorted, looking away.

"Seriously Sam, what is your fucking problem?" Dean's eyes went black with his fury. "I don't care if you had sex with Ruby and got a taste for demons, but you can't have this one! You hear me? Chloe's mine!"

"Oh really?" Sam sneered, finally turning to look at him. "Because I can _so totally_ tell considering what just happened."

Dean growled, viciously.

Sam's eyes went black in response, not afraid.

"There used to be one commandment between us." Dean hissed. "Prior Claim. Dibbs. Whatever. I have it. So leave her the fuck alone!"

"_You_ have it?" Sam laughed, and it was an ugly, dark sound. "The _fuck_ you do."

"Excuse me?" Dean glared at him.

"You know what Dean?" Sam's eyes were darker than black. "You're right. Let's call Prior Claim. Let's enforce it."

Dean's eyes narrowed.

"So stay the _hell_ away from _my_ girlfriend." Sam snarled.

"_What_?" Dean shook his head. "You're not making any fucking sense!"

"You remember how Chloe can't remember her life as a human?" Sam taunted darkly. "Well guess what, one of the things she's forgotten, is _me_."

Dean went still, eyes widening in horror. "You're lying."

"No. Ask me about the small birthmark she has on her cheek. Ask me about the way whispering in her ear when you fuck her can bring her off harder than anything else. Ask me how, when she's upset but doesn't want you to know, she'll pretend to be completely absorbed in something trivial."

Dean just continued to watch his brother in horror.

"After you went to hell, I met _her_." Sam hung his head. "She'd made a deal to bring her father back to life. She blamed herself for his death, thought dying for him was the only right thing to do. I did all I could to save her...but she let me think she had more time than she really did because she didn't want me to worry-didn't want me to be there to see her being dragged to hell like I did with _you_." Sam's voice cracked. "I wasn't there when she died because she had Ruby fool me into going to a hunt. She-she went through all that, alone, afraid, because she loved me and didn't want me to see her die...because she knew it would destroy me more than I already was."

Silence reigned between the brothers.

Finally Dean spoke, his voice hoarse. "I-I don't know that Chloe. I know what Hell made her."

"She's very different." Sam agreed softly. "But she's still Chloe. _My_ Chloe."

"She's _my_ Chloe too." Dean insisted.

The brothers shared a look before looking away.

Suddenly the power holding them vanished, and they tumbled to the ground with twin grunts.

Sam stood slowly, brushing himself off. "She let us go."

Dean growled and kicked at the wall. "Not on purpose."

Sam turned to him, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"I only know one thing that makes her lose concentration and her control over her powers." Dean grabbed a lamp and smashed it against the wall. "She's fucking someone."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Stretching with a moan of delight as she awoke, Chloe breathed in and opened her eyes. She'd fallen asleep at the human's dingy little apartment, and she knew immediately that her power over Dean and Sam was gone. Which meant that they were free. Which meant that Dean _knew _what she'd been doing. Which meant Sam knew too.

Which meant they were probably pissed.

Which was great in her books.

Brushing some hair out of her face, Chloe froze when she smelt dried blood on her hand.

Pulling the hand from her face, she noticed the blood on her fingertips, the skin under her fingernails.

What the _hell_?

Turning towards her sleeping partner, Chloe's eyes widened when she saw her name clawed into the skin of his back. There was more, but it was hidden by the sheets.

Taking in a deep breath, the blonde slowly lowered the sheet covering them, seeing the message that'd been scratched in his skin by her nails...and yet hadn't been done by her.

_**Chloe.**_

_** It disturbs me that our link is so weak that you wouldn't even recognize my attempts to communicate with you.**_

Chloe gasped.

The guy moaned in his sleep, yet didn't wake up.

_**I might be trapped, but do not feel that I have no knowledge of what you are trying to do, My Mate.**_

Her body went cold as she realized just _who_ was sending this message.

_**I must admit, though, that the fact that you are trying to keep me trapped instead of liberating me has me intrigued. I feel that you believe me your enemy, while I am not. You were made for me, to rule by my side. And you will. It is only a matter of time before I am free and you accept me.**_

Chloe slowly began to slide out of bed.

_**You cannot keep me trapped. You will not succeed.**_

She quickly began yanking on her clothes.

_**You will accept me, because you are mine. You have been mine before your very birth.**_

Chloe shoved her feet into her boots.

_**And you WILL be mine.**_

_** Soon.**_

_** When I walk amongst you.**_

She raced out of the apartment, scared for the first time since she could remember.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Look, if we don't pull out shit together we're both gonna lose her." Dean sighed, sitting down on the bed. "And our Winchester law of Prior Claim just assfucked us both, because you have Prior Claim on pre-hell Chloe, and I have Prior Claim on post-hell her."

Sam leaned against the wall. "So what do you suggest?"

"I'm not letting her go." Dean replied.

"Neither am I." Sam answered.

The brothers stared at each other.

Dean sighed. "I won't share her with the Day Star...but I could make an exception...for _you_."

Sam folded his arms over his chest. "Its not as if we have much of a choice in this, do we?"

The brothers shared another look.

Dean stood, smirking, holding out his hand to his brother. "Is it a deal?"

Sam pushed away from the wall and looked at his brother's hand before shaking it. "It's a deal."

The door suddenly was kicked open and Chloe entered, looking pale and scared. "He knows what we're doing."

The brothers tore their hands from each other's and turned to her.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, worried, at her side.

"Who?" Dean was on her other side.

"Lucifer." Chloe's gaze went to her right hand, whose fingers were covered in dried blood. "He knows what we're trying to do."

The brothers shared a look at that.

They then nodded.

Deal completed.

They could share with each other...but not Lucifer...

And Lucifer wouldn't share either...they knew that.

So they could only join forces _truly_ and accept this.

They weren't the only one with a Prior Claim on Chloe.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**So the next segments should be working further towards Dean/Chloe/Sam.**

**Review?**


End file.
